


Oblivious

by Worffan101



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All The Ships, Drunk Sara Lance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gary Does Not Deserve This, Gay, I really genuinely tried to make this as gay as possible, I wasn't drunk when I wrote this but I really should have been, Like, M/M, MAXIMUM GAY, The Author Regrets Nothing, Useless Bisexual Astra, Useless Bisexual Kara Danvers, Useless Lesbian Alex Danvers, Useless Lesbians, What Was I Thinking?, idk but this is gay and I needed to write this damnit, they're all helpless gaybies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worffan101/pseuds/Worffan101
Summary: I just crammed all the best gay ladies (and my favorite gay lad from Legends) from my favorite CW shows into one messy story and had them talk about how much they love each other and then kiss.Because fuck it we all need some gloriously cheesy gay cuddling in this trying day and age.OK, technically this has a narrative which is that Astra wants to get Alex a date and tries being Alex's wingman but it gets really gay, but honestly that is an excuse for everybody to get together.Couldn't decide who to ship Sara with between Sara and Nyssa, so I picked both.  Enjoy imagining Katrina Law in a cheongsam.  :D





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. 
> 
> This is a Legends crossover but don't think too hard about how or why the Legends characters are in the same bar Alex and Astra are or how the timelines work, just enjoy the gay. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara settles onto CatCo’s roof softly, cape fluttering slightly in the breeze.  “I’m here, Aunt Astra. What was so important that we had to meet here?” 

Astra In-Ze slips out of the shadows, sleek black bodysuit nearly invisible in the darkness.  “I apologize for the cloak-and-dagger approach, but I...felt it appropriate.” She and Kara had used this spot as a covert meeting space for months after that fateful night when Astra had nearly been killed by Kara’s adoptive sister--months in which Astra had fed Kara information on possible attempts by the Fort Rozz army to raid Human laboratories without her permission, and where Kara had reciprocated with information on Indigo and Non’s attempt at setting up a coup to usurp Astra’s position and use Myriad to lethal effect.  

Now, some six months later, with Astra rooming with Kara and “on probation” (no saving people, definitely no breaking the law, and J’onn has an app on his phone that’s linked to Astra’s ankle monitor just in case), it’s just a spot on the roof with a decent view of the stars.  

“Alright...are we trying to investigate J’onn’s secret snack food stash?  Figure out where Lucy went when the DEO moved out of the desert base? Infiltrate that hot dog stand in Chicago to discover how they make them taste  _ that good _ ?”  

“What?”  Astra looks confused for a moment.  “I was under the impression that Major Lane--bah, that is irrelevant.  No, I wished to discuss your sister--technically you are adopted into her House, yes?”  

“Sort of, yeah.  Though the Danverses were basically upper-middle-class by Earth standards before I arrived, not nobility.  Why?” 

Astra leans in conspiratorially.  “She is not betrothed yet!” 

“...yeah?  So?” Then the rest of Kara’s thought process catches up with her and she slaps her face.  “Oh, no, Aunt Astra, people don’t do things here like on Krypton!” 

“They do not?”  Astra’s frown turns into a gasp.  “Do  _ not _ tell me that her mother has not even  _ attempted _ to find a suitable match!” 

“No!  People marry for  _ love _ here!”  

“Marriage based on  _ passion _ ?  Then how is compatibility determined?  Without a Matricomp, surely courting and betrothal periods would be even more important?”  

“Um, no.  Uh, there’s divorce here.  Like, a  _ lot _ of divorce.  A whole  _ industry _ of divorce and divorce lawyers and custody battles and reality TV shows about it and complicated laws saying who gets what and somehow it still ends up being up to a judge and satisfying nobody.”  Kara smiles at a memory of the article she’d submitted to her new boss, Snapper, just the other day. “Apparently my generation, millennials, are killing that industry by not getting divorced as much.  Snapper thought ‘Millennials Now Killing Divorce, Too’ was a good headline, though I wanted something a little more, you know, serious-sounding.” She shakes her head and focuses on the topic at hand. “Anyway.  Alex has never really, you know... _ clicked _ with anybody?  She went out and partied a lot in college but she told me once that she only tried sex a couple of times, and she was really drunk when she told me that so it was probably true.  I don’t think she  _ ever _ had a boyfriend, she has  _ friends _ who are guys--close colleagues, really, I know she mentored Demos pretty closely and she babysits for Agent Carter when he’s off visiting his grandmother (three straight generations of spies, it’s amazing)--but she’s never had a boyfriend.  So...yeah. Alex loves three things--me, her job, and alcohol, though I’ve been trying to break her of that last one.” 

Astra nods along as if this makes perfect sense.  “She needs an outside eye to find a suitable match of appropriate status and background so that she may begin courting and betrothal.  Speed is of course paramount. You will need to find someone who is able and willing to aid her in her weakest moments, as she is a very attractive woman and many more will find her desirable than are suitable for…”  

“Whoah, whoah, wait, time out!” Kara cuts in.  “Why do  _ I _ have to do this?”  

Astra blinks.  “Since her mother will not, you are her most senior, high-ranking female relative.  As you are new to the process and I am your nearest older female relative, it is of course my responsibility to assist you…”  

“Oh, hell NO!” Kara insists.  “I can’t just put Alex on Tindr and find some guy who isn’t a total creepazoid!  I mean, I date, yeah, I even slept with a couple of guys in college, but I am  _ not _ some...matchmaker, arranger, super-guru.  Nuh-uh. No.” 

“But she  _ needs _ someone,” Astra insists.  “You know as well as I do that she goes to the comfort of ingested toxins when she does not wish to trouble you with her own troubles--”  

“First of all, alcohol isn’t a toxin.  OK, it’s toxic, technically, but it’s something everybody does here.  Except Muslims and Mormons, but neither Alex nor I are one of those. Anyway.  While I get what you say, and of  _ course _ Alex needs someone who’ll support her unconditionally, it’s  _ not _ appropriate for me to set her up with somebody.  Besides, where in Rao’s name am I going to get a guy--or a woman, for that matter, if Alex swings that way, I don’t think we’ve ever discussed it--who’s going to treat her right?  I trust, like,  _ three _ people other than myself with her emotions, and that’s you, J’onn, and Vasquez from the DEO.”  

“All the more reason to begin the search at once,” Astra counters.  “Adding to that list can  _ only _ be good for Alexandra.  And...thank you. For trusting me.”  

Kara snorts.  “I trust you with Alex’s feelings.  Not the whole population of Earth just yet, though.” Astra nodded at that.  It was fair, after the whole Myriad thing. “Anyway. Ms. Grant’s had me proofread the monthly relationship advice columns in  _ CatCo Magazine _ for over a year straight now, because apparently the columnist is allergic to apostrophes, so I kind of have some background on what makes a good partner.  I’ll see if I can convince her to put up a profile on one of those dating sites. But we’re going to need more--a wingman. Woman. Person.” 

“Wing...person?”  Astra’s brow furrows.  Kara nods as she pulls out her smartphone.  

“Yeah, it’s pretty simple.  You go with her into a bar, find people who seem not terrible, and try to get them over to talk to her.  I’m  _ really _ busy with my new job and Supergirl stuff, otherwise I’d do it myself.”  

“Whereas I, still on probation, remain sufficiently unoccupied to assist her,” Astra concludes.  “Excellent. I promise to hold Alexandra’s heart beside my own; if any unacceptable suitors attempt to press their offer, I will eliminate them.”  

“Please don’t hurt anybody.  Well, unless you  _ really _ have to twist an overly handsy douchebag’s wrist.  Just, no hospital trips, OK?” 

“Of course,” Astra replies, sounding vaguely disgruntled at the implication.  “I  _ am _ capable of restraint.  In some situations.” 

Kara raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment.  “OK. I’ll get a recommendation for a club from Ms. Grant.  You can start there while I set her up on dating apps. Hmm,  _ single government agent, 26, seeks loving partner to mend wounded soul through intimate cuddling.  Likes motorcycles, leather jackets, firearms _ .  That ought to be a good start.”  Her phone beeps, and Kara checks it with a sigh.  “Oy. Apartment fire, I have to go. Remember, she hates most cocktails, but you can’t just let her binge on brandy!  Try to stick to light beer.” 

“Alexandra refuses to consume any liquor or similar beverage with an alcohol content under five percent,” Astra mutters, but Kara has already flown off.  

***

_ One week later _ .  

“What’s this place called, again?” Alex Danvers asks, looking around at the various men and women wandering the room--most of them in unusual clothing of vibrant colors.  

“Ah…’ _ Labrys _ ’,” Astra replies, attempting to wrangle the ridiculous little handbag that Kara gave her as an “accessory” for the black “evening gown” that Astra, much to her chagrin, has had to borrow from her niece.  “Kara’s employer recommended it.” 

“Cat Grant recommended this place?  Huh. Usually I go to Finnegan’s down on 5th.  Nice place. Run by Russians. I hope they have the same whiskey brands here.”  Alexandra is wearing a crisp masculine-style black and white suit, and Astra is having trouble looking away.  

_ Focus _ , Astra reminds herself.  She is here to arrange a courtship, not to ogle her niece’s adoptive sister’s long legs and deep, dark eyes.  

“We should approach the bar,” Astra decides.  “From there, I will continue with my objectives.”  

“Astra, remember, you just have to  _ ease _ into Human culture.  Just watch, experience the society.”  

“I have done too much of that in recent years, I feel.”  

Alex shrugs.  “The Revolution can wait until after we get some drinks.  C’mon, I’ll get us a good seat.” 

Alex fords through the crowd, eyes tracking her from every angle.  Astra scans the men and women--alright, mostly women--who dare to ogle her charge, and finds most of them wanting.  A tall redhead-- _ overly gaudy jewels _ .  An oily-looking man in a cheap suit-- _ no.  Just no. _  A petite, dark-skinned brunette-- _ Not tall enough for Alexandra _ .  A statuesque woman with jet-black locks-- _ too...too tawdry.  Yes.  _ Astra is beginning to despair for lack of suitable romantic partners, all of these people...well, these women...are obviously too…

Too…

Too distracting.  And too obviously attracted to Alexandra.  Yes. That is definitely it, and nothing else.  Astra needs someone who is interested in Alexandra but not  _ too _ interested.  Someone who can be brought over for a lengthy conversation, to discern whether their personality is truly suitable.  

“What’ll it be, hot stuff?” a bartender, a curvaceous woman in ratty jeans and a cleavage-baring band top, asks Alex with a flirtatious grin.  Alex blushes as red as her slicked-back auburn hair, and Astra has to close her eyes and take a deep breath to avoid sending a shot of heat vision over this alcohol-purveying hussy’s head as a warning.  

“Um, a Woodford Reserve for me and As--for  _ Anna  _ here.”  Code names in public.  How did Astra’s life come to this?  

“Coming right up, doll.”  The hussy has the  _ gall _ to wink at her-- _ at Alexandra _ , and Astra fumes.  Alex looks her way, still blushing, and lays a gentle hand on Astra’s arm.  

“Are you alright?”  

“Hmm?”  Astra shakes her head to clear it.  “Yes. Of course.” She searches for a suitable person as a stunning green-eyed redhead to Alex’s right eyes the agent up and down.   _ Can’t let any of them get their claws into Alexandra! _

There!  A gangly, awkward-looking young man in a suit walks by, and Astra grabs him while Alex isn’t looking.  “You! What is your name?” 

“Uh, um, Gary, uh…”  

“Excellent.”  Astra taps Alex on the shoulder as the Human woman stammers out a reply to something the redhead said.  “Alexandra! This is Gary!” 

“Huh?”  Alex turns with a confused look, and manages to gather herself.  “Um...hi...Gary? I’m Alex, Danvers.” 

“Hi?” Gary squeaks.  “I’m Gary. Gary Green.  Um. I’m, uh, not sure why I’m here?”  

“Tell Alexandra about yourself,” Astra demands.  “We are--Ah, I mean, one of the primary reasons that Humans attend these establishments is to evaluate others as potential mates.  Inform us of your suitability, please.” 

“Er, I’m gay,” Gary squeaks.  “And a virgin.” 

“Nope!” Alex declares, downing her drink in one gulp.  “Not doing this. Nope. Nice to meet you, uh, Gary.” 

“Nice to meet you, too?” Gary manages.  Astra sighs, and waves him off. 

“Thank you for your time, at any rate.”  

Gary squeaks out an “any time”, then makes it two steps before a handsome man in a trench coat reeking of tobacco smoke plucks him out of the crowd and asks for a dance.  

“Is that what this is about?” Alex asks as Astra turns back to the bar.  “Kara pushing me to date, you borrowing her dress, a makeover on Cat Grant’s dime for me, and you as my  _ wingman _ ?  Are you two conspiring to get me a  _ boyfriend _ ?”  

“Ah…”  Astra briefly considers lying, then thinks better of it.  “We feel that a romantic partner would be healthy for you.  Someone who will devote themselves totally to you, supporting you when Kara is unavailable.  Such a new relationship, we believe, would be healthy for you in the short, medium, and long terms.”  

“Oh my  _ god _ , I don’t need to get  _ laid _ ,” Alex complains, then turns to a new person who’s replaced the redhead.  “Yeah, what-- _ oh _ .”  

Astra feels her mouth go dry.  The woman who’s attracted Alexandra’s attention is  _ beautiful _ .  Brown hair, deep, warm eyes, a charming smile on a round face, firm muscles visible through the tight-fitting top of her dress.  The dress itself is a crimson wonder, the top form-fitting and with a print of flowers, the train slim, crisp, and clean, stopping elegantly a centimeter above the floor.  

“H...hi…” Alex manages.  “I...uh, hi!” 

“Hello,” the beautiful newcomer says.  “I am Nyssa, this--” she indicates a fit, long-haired blonde in a pantsuit at her shoulder, “--is Ava.  We are looking for our, ah...friend?” She says  _ friend _ as if it used to mean more and she’s not certain of the situation now.  “She is supposed to be in this establishment, but we are having some difficulty finding her.”  

“We’re trying to keep Sara out of trouble!” Ava says above the chatter suffusing the room.  “It’s complicated. She’s a blonde, easy smile, even easier on the eyes, nice curves and muscles, don’t-fuck-with-me attitude, problems with authority, quick to violence and quicker to undo straight-laced people’s laces?”  

“She is likely drunk,” Nyssa adds, and Ava nods along with her.  

“She tends to binge the cheap stuff.  I think she’s running away from her feelings.  That’s what my colleague Leo’s psychotherapy book says, anyway.”  

“I, uh, haven’t seen anyone like that, sorry!” Alex manages, visibly straining not to stare at Nyssa.  

“Unfortunate,” Nyssa mutters as Ava nods in agreement with a grimace.  “She will be in a great deal of trouble tonight...thank you for your time, ah…”  

“Alex!  Alex, uh, Danvers!  Oh, and this is Astra!”  Astra is pulled forwards, and nods vacantly, suddenly hyper-aware of Alex’s hand on her arm and the way her elbow is brushing Alex’s breast and wait where did the other two women go?  

“Astra?” Alex asks.  Astra shakes her head again to clear it.  

“Yes?”  

“You alright?  You were kind of...frozen?”  

“I am well!” Astra insists.  “Perfectly well. Yes. Nothing unusual at all.”  

“OK…”  Alex turns back to her drink and takes a sip.  “So...why d’you think I need a date?” 

“Well…” Astra begins hesitantly.  “Kara and I wish for you to be happy, and I am told that a devoted romantic partner is a strong positive emotional force.  Further, she and I agree that you would be well-served to have someone who will devote themselves entirely to you, which Kara cannot due to her journalism position.  And...it is simply not proper!” 

“ _ Proper _ ?”  

“Yes!  Alexandra, your genetics are  _ clearly _ of the highest quality that your species can produce.”  Alex raises an eyebrow but Astra plows ahead. “You are a doctor, an experienced field agent, a skilled scientist, and the most lovely woman on Earth.  Even that woman in the beautiful dress who we just encountered pales in comparison to you.” Alex is blushing and stammering something now but Atra keeps going.  “Your personality traits are also highly desirable. Courage. Loyalty. Duty. A strong sense of right and wrong. All would rate you as a highly desirable marriage prospect on Krypton, as I would have been had I not been decanted in error.”  Alura, brilliant and beautiful first daughter of the House of Ze, had been beating off suitors since before puberty. Astra, decanted minutes later, a loathsome mistake of the Codex, had had none at all, a point that still stung. “For you to be unwed and un-betrothed at your age is...well, it was unheard of!”  

“We, uh, don’t do arranged marriages here,” Alex points out.  “You think I’m pretty?” 

“Of course!  It is self-evident fact.  As for arranged marriage, Kara has already informed me of Human customs.”  Astra sniffs dismissively. “It all seems terribly rushed and chaotic.” 

“Yeah, well, we like it that way,” Alex mutters, taking a major interest in her drink.  “Hey. You didn’t get any suitors?” 

“No.  I was a mistake, a flaw in the Codex that should not have existed.  To marry me would have been a great shame.” 

Alex snorts into her whiskey.  “Morons. Missed out on a good thing.”  

It is Astra’s turn to flush red.  “You truly think so?” 

“Um, yeah.  Kara showed me a  _ CatCo Magazine  _ article she was proofreading, apparently they’re rating Supergirl’s ‘known associates’ for ‘fashion sense’ and stuff like that, you’re tied with Kara herself for ‘most girl-crush-worthy’, which is ridiculous because with the whole, Supreme Leader but with a wounded soul thing, you’re like the guys from Kara’s Nicholas Sparks novels, only I never really got the point before I met you.  And you know, that Kryptonian bodysuit…” Alex clears her throat noisily. “So. Attractive, yes. As for the rest...look, whenever I look at you or think about you I feel all fluttery. After you changed sides...when you were downed by Kryptonite after we stopped Myriad and I had to go rescue Kara, and you told me you believed in me...Astra, nobody’s ever said that to me that way before.  Like you believed it totally, like you couldn’t even comprehend anything else. Not even Kara and J’onn talk to me that way. Well, Kara tries, but she’s all...you know...Kara.” Alex waves her hands to indicate the irrepressible bubbly joy that Kara seems to be able to exude at will. “It comes off as less sincere when it comes from her, not because she’s  _ not _ sincere but because she legitimately believes the best in everybody and me, well, I’m a cynic.  And you are too, in your own way. So you don’t tell people they’re great or that you believe in them a lot, except for Kara, and you told  _ me _ that right before I flew off into space to save Kara.  That...that meant a lot. Mom was always harping on me to look after Kara, to keep her safe over everything else, she only told me, you know, she believed in me once she heard about Myriad when she called me and Kara after the flight to space.  Even then, it was more her apologizing for focusing on Kara more over the years.” Alex downed her whiskey in one gulp. “God, Astra. How you’re not beating them off with a stick I’ll never…” 

“ _ Heyyy, gorgeoush!” _ slurs a rough alto drawl, and Astra finds an arm resting on her shoulder and the sour stink of alcohol wafting up from her side.  The speaker is a mid-sized, muscular blonde, a cocky grin on her face and a bottle of something cheap-looking in her free hand. “Mama’sh lookin’ to ecshpand her Queen c’llection, an’  _ you _ look like a Queen t’me, tootsh!”  The drunken blonde takes a long swig from her bottle, and Astra looks on wide-eyed.  “Whaddaya shay, dollface? M’girlfriend left me f’r my ex, sho ‘m lookin’ for a good time.  Take m’mind off’f it, an’ all.” 

“Who the Hell are you?” Alex demands before Astra can formulate a response.  “And what the Hell do you think you’re doing with my...uh...friend?” 

“Jush’ offerin’ her a good time!” the blonde protests.  “‘M Shara. Shara Lansh.” Astra is fairly confident that the slurred name is supposed to be “Sara Lance”, but the blonde is so inebriated that it is difficult to be certain.  “‘M a  _ Captain _ .  ‘S aweshome.  Should shee m’ ship.  Th’  _ Waverider _ .  Bad.   _ Ashhhhh _ .”  She offers a suggestive wink to Astra, who is frozen with mortification and the incredible, brain-melting realization that Alexandra has moved and is now clutching her arm possessively and is pressing her shoulder against the back of Astra’s.   _ Oh, Rao _ .  

“Right, well, she’s not interested in a drunken hookup,” Alex snaps defensively.  “Especially not with some blonde bimbette…” 

“ _ Hey!   _ ‘M an  _ ashashin _ !  Not s’m bimbette.  An’ why don’ you let th’  _ lady _ deshide?”  

“Regrettably, I am not searching for a mate at this time,” Astra says as diplomatically as she can with every nerve in her body hyper-aware of Alex’s left breast brushing the back of Astra’s right elbow.   _ Focus! _  “I am endeavoring to arrange a match for Alexandra here, and while you are clearly physically pleasing, your, ah, personal conduct leaves something to be desired.”  Perhaps hypocritical given Alex’s own tendency to binge drink and Astra’s willingness to overlook that trait, but it seems the best way to get out of the situation. 

“Believe me, m’ _ pershonal conduct _ ’s th’  _ besht _ .”  Sara takes another swig.  “‘M shorry. Comin’ on a little shtrong.  Havin’ a shit week. Month.  _ Year _ .”  She makes a vague gesture.  “Ever shince I died, y’know, ev’rythingsh gone t’ shit.”  

Astra and Alex share a look.  “Since you... _ died _ ?” Alex asks hesitantly.  

“Yeah, y’know.  Laz’rush pit. Bad dude wit’a bow’n arrowsh.  Ollie’sh shishter on mind-control plantsh. Th’ushual.”  

Astra and Alex share another look.  “Mind-control plants.” Astra states skeptically.  

“Yeah.  Firsht time I ‘died’, wash Ollie ‘n me on th’ island.  Well, I wash on th’ ship firsht. Then shit happened, y’know.  Met Nysshha…” Sara wiped an arm over her eyes. “Nys...love’er sho much, yanno…”  She let out a little sob. “An’ later, met Ava. Sho shweet, yanno. Lovesh t’cuddle.  Now they’re a  _ thing _ an’ ‘m all ‘lone…”  She collapses drunkenly on the bar next to Astra and starts sobbing uncontrollably.  “‘M drunk again, need t’ shtop ‘n all...but’m all ‘lone…” 

Alex and Astra share another look.  “Did you say Ava and Nyssa?” Alex asks hesitantly.  

Sara nods morosely as Astra picks up a refilled drink from the bar.  “M’exshesh,” she slurs blearily. “Shtill love ‘em. Both’f ‘em sho perfect…”  She stumbles onto Astra, who awkwardly catches the drunken Human with one arm as Alex sucks in a sharp breath.  “You’re sho warm…” Sara mumbles. “I mish’m. Both’f ‘em. ‘F I could, I’d go back, shay shorry f’r fuckin’ th’Queen’f Fransh.  An’ th’ other Queen’f Fransh. An’ th’ other one. I gotta lot’f Queensh ‘f Fransh I shlept with…” 

“OK, you sl--uh, OK, lady, step away from my--um, my friend,” Alex growls.  She sounds almost  _ angry _ , and Astra gives her a questioning look as Alex glares daggers at the blonde.  

“Alexandra,” Astra begins--rude as Sara is, the Human is being needlessly hostile.  But Sara’s already pushing away. 

“Shorry.  Shorry, ‘m bein’ a bitshhhh…”  The blonde slumps on the bar, shaking with hiccuping sobs.  “Meshed up ‘vrything I toushhhed…” 

“I am certain that matters are not so terrible,” Astra insists, feeling a pang of sympathy for the drunken woman and reaching out to rub Sara’s shoulder.  Alex sucks in a breath again and makes a mutinous growling noise. “I have made many mistakes in my time, and yet Kara and Alexandra have forgiven me.” 

“I shlept wi’ Ava, an’ now she’sh datin’ Nysssshhhaaaaaa…” Sara slurs.  “‘M a mesh…” 

“You must find the determination and the courage to change your situation,” Astra counters as Alex fumes.  “I found the courage within myself to reconsider my plans and surrender when Alexandra demanded that of me.”  She gives her Human...er, that is, she gives  _ Alexandra _ a fond look, and Alex blushes and turns to the side.  “I found the courage to assist Kara in stopping Lieutenant Non and that Coluan who was working with him behind my back, even though doing so meant the end of any hope for a quick solution to this world’s environmental crisis.  You can do the same! You merely need one or perhaps two people who believe in you and are able to support you when necessary.” She looks to Alex with another fond glance, and the Human’s eyes are wide. “As to your ex-lovers, I recommend speaking with them.  Good communication, I have discovered, is key to any relationship--familial, professional, friendly, or romantic. Find unity and strength in that communication.” Astra attempts to gently pat the blonde on the shoulder. “I have done so with Kara, and with Alexandra, and I believe that they and I have repaired our relationships fairly well.”  

Her only answer is a snore from Sara.  Astra feels something wet soaking through her dress, and looks down to see Sara drooling on her chest, fast asleep.  

“...well, I hope that you heard some of that, at any rate,” Astra mutters.  Alex stifles a chuckle behind her hand. “What shall we do with her?” 

Alex shakes her head with a rueful look.  “I’ve got no idea--I’ll ask the bartender what the policy here is.  Christ, the  _ nerve _ of her, hitting on you like that…”  

“She is lonely and intoxicated, and apologized for being overly forward,” Astra points out.  

Alex snorts.  “Like she’d  _ ever _ be good enough for you.  Astra, you deserve the best in the world.  Someone who’ll keep you on the straight and narrow and forgive you when you need it.  You’ve got a good heart under the, uh, decision-making that leaves something to be desired.”  

“You can say that I tried to enslave the world,” Astra points out, but she’s blushing deep red all down her face.  “That said, thank you. I...your faith in me means a great deal.” 

Alex gives her a warm little smile, and Astra’s heart skips a beat.  “Hey. You need it. And deserve it, after all you did to help us save the world, in the end.”  

“You are too kind,” Astra murmurs, her eyes wet.  

“No,” Alex counters, looking away from the bar (the bartender is at the other end and Astra hopes she won’t be back anytime soon) and back to the Kryptonian, whose right hand she clasps in her own.  “Trust me, Astra. I know when somebody just needs a little faith. J’onn found me in a drunk tank after I got thrown out of med school for one too many cocaine benders. I could  _ never _ be good enough for my mother ever since Kara came to live with us, and all the expectations did was drive me to drugs and the drunk tank.  It’s him having faith in me that got me back on my feet. Well, that and two weeks of intensive physical training with Frankie Carter to get the crap out of my system.  So, I know what it can mean.” Astra feels as if her heart has stopped beating as the Human leans in, and Alex licks her lips. 

“Alexandra…”  It comes out of Astra as barely more than a breath.  

“Astra, I…”  Alex licks her lips again.  “I’ll be here for you. Always.”  

“I will do the same for you,” Astra whispers, and it’s a promise.  

They’re locked in a strange sort of trance now, the blonde who’s now snoring into Astra’s cleavage ignored as agent and ex-warlord lean closer to each other, hands moving up to cup cheeks as soft breathing suddenly seems impossibly loud and the noise of the club fades away into the background.  

“ _ Sara!  What are you doing with that poor woman? _ ” come a scandalized cry, and Alex and Astra break apart, blushing furiously.  Astra nearly drops the blonde, Sara, and the unconscious woman bangs her elbow on the bar before Astra catches her.  

“Whu?” Sara says, the pain apparently enough to wake her up.  

“We’re  _ so _ sorry,” says Ava, one of the women from earlier who’d been looking for Sara.  “She thinks...it’s complicated…” 

“ _ SARA LANCE! _ ” cries Nyssa, the woman in the red dress.  “ _ Were you pressing unwanted suit upon this woman _ ?”  

“Whu?  Nys? Huh?”  Astra interrupts Sara’s slurred, half-awake speech before this debacle can go further.  

“There is no cause for alarm.  She attempted to press suit upon me, but I rejected her; she then became distracted by her own intoxication and, ah, your and your companion Ava’s relationship status...I apologize, I likely make her behavior sound worse than it was.”  

“Ava?” Sara manages as Astra passes her over to the other women, Alex flagging down the bartender and pointing to a bottle of something that Astra is fairly certain technically qualifies as a medical sterilization agent. 

“What were you  _ thinking _ ?” Nyssa and Ava ask Sara at once.  

“Other than hitting on Astra, she just sort of complained that she was all alone and loves you both and then passed out on Astra’s chest,” Alex explains, apparently forgetting the code name business entirely.  “Sorry. It’s probably a bit, you know, complicated.” 

“Tell me about it,” Ava mutters.  “We’ve had three multi-hour discussions about this and our--and Sara not only didn’t show up, we found out earlier that she’d left the ship and gone to get drunk.   _ After _ pre-gaming on Heatwave’s Jaegermeister.”  

“‘M so sorry,” Sara slurs, though a bit more coherently than earlier.  “I love you both...don’t wanna, y’know, get between…” 

Nyssa shuts her up with a kiss.  “For once in your life, will you put aside your guilt?”  

“Huh?”  This is, it seems, the best that Sara Lance’s alcohol-addled, half-asleep brain can manage.  

“We love you  _ and _ each other, you wonderful idiot,” Ava says, pulling her acquaintances into a gentle hug.  “Do you want us or will we have to settle for each other?” 

Sara’s mouth is hanging open.  Alex offers Astra the new bottle of alcohol.  Astra tries it, while wiping a tear from her eye, and finds it extremely unpalatable.  Fortunately, Astra has been working on her self-control and doesn’t spray the mouthful across the room.  

“Uh gah?” Sara manages.  Alex takes the booze back from Astra and goes to chug it before Astra puts a hand on her arm.  This is  _ not _ appropriate for Astra’s Human--uh, for Alexandra to put into her body.  

“I have researched such arrangements,” Nyssa says earnestly.  “They are legal in Canada. If we have the paperwork done there, we can even adopt through legal means if you wish to raise a child with us.”  

Sara manages a nod.  Her companions hug her tight and kiss her again, then each other.  

“We’re so sorry for the trouble,” Ava says as Nyssa gets a shoulder under Sara and starts to help her away.  “If you want to buy something on me…” 

“It’s fine,” Alex assures her, and Astra is certain that the Human is holding back a sniffle of her own.  “Go enjoy yourselves.” 

“One thing,” Astra cuts in.  “That dress, your companion’s...where could I acquire one?”  

“Oh, Nyssa’s cheongsam?  It’s a traditional dress from the old Chinese nobility.  I think it got popular during the Qing dynasty, I’ve never seen one earlier than--anyway, Nyssa’s mother was apparently an ethnic Manchu, and Nys has a taste for the style.”  

“Thank you,” Astra replies.  “I shall need to take a trip to China, then.”  

“We can send Kara,” Alex points out as Ava waves a farewell and trots off.  “She can make the trip quickly. Or we can see if there’s a store near here with the same style.”  

“Thank you.”  

“Don’t mention it.”  Alex pauses for a moment.  “So...you in one of those dresses, huh?”  

Astra blushes.  “And...I would give you one, of course.”  

“Imagining me in one of those?” Alex asks.  Her tone is one of jest, but there’s an undercurrent to it that Astra can’t really place.  

“Well... _ yes _ ,” Astra admits.  

Alex has again set her alcohol aside, and she and Astra are again leaning slowly towards each other.  “I’ve...never really thought about, you know, my sexuality. My own. That way.” Alex clears her throat.  “I...you’re really beautiful, Astra.” It comes spilling out and she slaps her hand to her lips with a blush (both women seem to be doing that a lot, tonight).  

“So are you,” Astra murmurs.  

This time, when they lean into each other fully, there’s no interruption.  

“I think I love you,” Alex murmurs as they pull apart at last.  

“I think that I love you, too,” Astra replies, stroking a thumb over Alex’s cheek.  “May we consider this an offer and acceptance of courtship?” 

“Sure,” Alex says, an index finger tracing over Astra’s ear.  “I’m sorry if I’m a little out of it. This is all...you know.  New to me. And it’s kind of overwhelming…” 

“I understand,” Astra murmurs.  “This is new for me, as well. On Krypton, this sort of passion was not the norm.”  

“And you were never courted.  I remember.” Alex shakes her head slightly, keeping her gaze fixed firmly on Astra’s eyes.  “What a bunch of idiots.” 

Astra kisses her again.  She vaguely hears a few cheers and wolf-whistles from their vicinity, but her brain categorizes this information as  _ unimportant _ .  

“Want to head home?”  Alex asks a few minutes later.  

“Whatever you wish.”  

The trip back to Alex’s apartment is a little difficult, what with them both trying to steal kisses as they walk down the dark streets giggling like schoolgirls, but they make it.  

(and then pass out on Alex’s couch after an extended kissing session, but that’s more than enough for a first date)

***

_ Two weeks later… _

“...and so they’ve been dating for  _ two weeks _ !!!” Kara half-squeals as the elevator door slides open.  “It worked like a charm!” 

“Great work, coz,” Clark replies with a grin as he and Kara reflexively adjust their glasses.  He strides up to the receptionist at her desk. “Hey, Clark Kent, with the Daily Planet, and Kara Danvers with CatCo magazine.  We’re here to see Ms. Luthor.” 

“Of course, sir, go right in,” the assistant smiles.  “Ms. Luthor, Mr. Kent with the  _ Planet _ is here.”  

“Ms. Luthor,” Clark introduces himself, turning his smile up to megawatt levels and sticking out a hand to shake.  “Glad to see that you survived the  _ Venture _ crash.”  

“Yes, I’ve never been more glad that planning for my grand corporate re-branding ceremony ran overtime,” says  _ the single most perfect being Kara’s ever seen _ .  Then the angelic vision is turning to Kara.  “Hi, I’m Lena Luthor, Ms., um…” 

“Gay,” Kara says, then realizes what she said and adjusts her glasses with a nervous clear of her throat.  She can already feel the blush pushing down past her neckline. “I mean, Danvers! Kara Danvers! I’m not with the Daily Planet, I’m with, um, CatCo Magazine.”  

“I see,” says the perfect woman with a hint of gentle laughter in her musical voice.  “Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Danvers. I, too, am quite gay.” 

“Uh, is that on record?” Clark asks nervously as Kara frantically tries to control her raging emotions.  

“At this point, it can’t possibly make the press surrounding my family and company any  _ worse _ ,” the perfect woman snarks.  Kara frantically cleans her glasses on her shirt.  “Were you in town, Mr. Kent? How did you two get here so quickly?”  

“Oh, I flew in,” Clark says.  

“I thought the flights were grounded,” the perfect woman says with a frown.  

“We flew in...on a bus!” Kara squeaks.  “You know. Because it was going so fast...hahaha.  Um. Like, we were ‘flying’, you know…” She cleans her glasses again.  “I’m just going to shut up now.” 

“Uh-huh.”  The perfect woman--who is apparently  _Lena Lesbian_...um, Lena Luthor--sounds skeptical.  

Kara is  _ so _ boned.  

**Author's Note:**

> so we have:  
> \--Gary gets picked up for a date by Constantine, whose gaydar is strong.  
> \--Sara gets hauled back to the Waverider and cuddled by her girlfriends.  
> \--Alex and Astra cuddle and start dating.  
> \--Kara meets Lena, gets a date with Lena, and soon finds herself on the cover of CatCo Magazine as "Lena Luthor's New Girlfriend EXPOSED!" and in Cat Grant's office for a lengthy talk. Superman congratulates her anyway. 
> 
> yeah I think that's the most gay I've crammed into one story yet.


End file.
